Let's Go Rito!
by AI The Original
Summary: Issei is promoted to a high-class devil and is given his peerage. He also moves to Sainan for college. During his new life, Issei is disgusted by strange boy named Rito who mistreats women by making strange faces and running away from them. After Rito gets killed by Darkness, Issei adds Rito into his peerage group. Rito is not looking forward to his new life.
1. Introduction – Devil Graduation

**Author's Note:** This is my third DxD fanfiction and my second attempt at making a crossover. Being a longtime To Love-Ru reader, I really feel that Rito needs someone like Issei to become a better man. Despite Rito making marginal improvements starting in To Love-Ru Darkness, he still has a long way to go.

The story will start in DxD world and quickly shift to To Love-Ru world. The story will mostly focus on the To Love-Ru with Issei being pretty much the only element from DxD.

Like Boku wa Tomodachi, this fanfiction is completely separate from my other To Love-Ru and High School DxD fanfictions.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Devil Graduation**

Today is the day of the ceremony. Everyone is seated in their proper positions, waiting for the announcement from Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Satans that govern the entire Underworld. By the time Sirzechs arrives to the podium, he is greeted with applause.

"Greetings, everyone. I have brought you all here to celebrate the inauguration of our new high-class devils. Ever since the Great War many centuries ago, our devil population has shrunk to a small fraction. We have been making every effort to preserve and grow our devil population back to its original size such as our alliance with the angels and the fallen angels who were once our greatest enemies. Because we devils have a very low birthrate, we have been seeking alternative methods to raise our devil population. Thanks to our Ajuka Beelzebub, his invention of the peerage system has allowed us to reincarnate highly qualified creatures including humans to become devils. Once these reincarnates demonstrate their strengths, powers, techniques, and intellects being on par with us pure-blood devils, we shall accept these reincarnates into our devil society."

Sirzechs then continues. "Becoming a high-class devil was not an easy task for these reincarnates. These devils have endured constant hardships, troubles, and discrimination from us pure-blood devils. Hardships include abuses from their master, intense training, intense surgery, and near-death fights. However, these reincarnates sitting in front of me have demonstrated themselves worthy of holding the title 'high-class devil' and we shall now treat them as equal as pure-blood devils. I will now hand the podium over to Ajuka Beelzebub, who will also present each new high-class devil their evil pieces."

The audience gives applause to Sirzechs as he steps down. Ajuka Beelzebub, also a Satan, walks over to the podium and gives his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my servants are currently preparing to hand over each new high-class devil a set of their own evil pieces. By taking this important step, we can further expand the population of us devils. Each newly graduated high-class devil will become a king of their own peerage group and be given a set of 15 pieces. We wish these high-class devils will choose their new peerage wisely and contribute to the strengths, powers, techniques, and intellects of our society, allowing us to protect ourselves more effectively in the case of another Great War. We also hope to see new challengers for our rating game."

The rating game is an event where high-class devils get to challenge other high-class devils with their peerage. Under different game rules, the high-class devils must understand the abilities of each of their peerage members to maximize their advantages and increase their chances of winning the game.

Ajuka's servant roll a large cart filled with many wooden boxes. Each box consists of 15 evil pieces.

"Now that the stage is set, it is now time to officially graduate these middle-class devils into high-class devils by giving them their evil pieces. Please form a line to the right."

All of the new high-class devils line up, waiting to receive their wooden box. From Rias's group, Issei, Akeno, and Kiba are in line. No one from Sona's group is in line as her peerage group including Saji is still working towards the middle-class devil rank.

Kiba is next to get his box. Sirzechs hands Kiba his wooden box. Kiba takes a glance at the evil pieces inside his wooden box before stepping off the stage. As he walks off the stage, most of the women in the audience quickly ask Kiba to make them his servant. Kiba declines them all as he returns to his seat.

Akeno is next to get her box. She gratefully takes the wooden box from Sirzechs and walks back to her seat. Like Kiba, she gets bombarded by men who request to make them her servant. Akeno declines and also tells them that qualifications for her peerage are too high for them.

Issei is next to walk onto stage. Sirzechs introduces Issei a wooden box. Issei glances at his pieces and returns to his seat. Like Kiba and Akeno, Issei gets the attention of young children. Most of these children are fans of Issei's 'Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon' TV show. Despite these children being born as pure-blood devils, they make their request anyways.

After a few more new high-class devils receive their boxes of evil pieces, the graduation ceremony officially ends. The entire Occult Research Club returns to the old schoolhouse building at Kuou Academy. Issei is smiling as he looks at his shiny new evil pieces.

"I did it. I'm now a high-class devil. From today, I will make my ultimate dream come true. I will build an all-female peerage group and create my own harem. Woo! I can't wait to get started."

"Congratulations Issei, I am proud of your work. I wish you the best success Issei. Akeno and Kiba too," Rias makes her compliment. "Everyone else, I hope all of you will show outstanding results like these three new high-class devils here. There is still plenty of room left for additional high-class devils in our society."

"Yes, Buchou. We'll work hard." The promotion gives encouragement to Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, and Rossweisse, all who are still low-class devils. Xenovia and Koneko have an endorsement pending while Gasper and Rossweisse are far from promotion. As for Asia, her abilities make it difficult for her to get endorsements for promotion. However, she still smiles and supports her group.

"Do your best, Issei-san, Kiba-san, and Akeno-san."

"So, any plans from you Akeno and Kiba? Do you have any idea who you want to add in your peerage group?" Rias asks.

"Well, Buchou, I haven't thought about my plans yet. It already feels strange to be a king for you own group. I really don't know who I will end up adding." Akeno is first to answer.

"Same here, I haven't really thought about my plans yet either. Unlike Issei-kun, I never really had close friends and contact with normal humans," Kiba answers.

"That's OK, Akeno and Kiba," Rias replies. "When I got my evil pieces from my father back in junior high, I didn't know who I was going to add to my peerage group other than you Akeno. I guess the surprise is part of what makes this exciting," Rias smiles at Akeno.

"Yeah Buchou. When my peerage group is all built up, I'll have a rating game with Issei-kun. Uhuhu, Issei, it will be fun to compete against your peerage of females. It will be fun," says Akeno.

"Yeah, I want a rating game with Issei-kun too. We can use the results to motivate us to work hard, even as high-class devils," Kiba brings up a suggestion.

"Do you best Akeno, Issei, and Kiba. I look forward to meeting your new peerage members and seeing your rating game results," Rias congratulates all three of them.

"Reality hurts. Maybe I am better off staying as a middle-class devil," Issei cries upon hearing Rias's message.


	2. On the Road to Sainan

**Author's Note: **I have finally come back from my break. Chapter 2 is mainly a reflections chapter so don't expect much progress here.

Unlike most of the other fanfics I have online, I do not have a very clear idea on how this fanfic will proceed. My framework is largely incomplete with only a possible ending in mind. This is also one of the few fanfics not based on another media (Along with "Oppai Dragon: The Motion Picture" and "Don't Forget Kobato"). Comments are appreciated.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 when Issei 'sees' Rito for the first time.

Published 1/28/2015

**Chapter 2:**

**On the Road to Sainan**

Fast-forward to present time.

Issei wakes up from his dream and remembers he is currently riding on a train to Sainan City. He is currently heading to Sainan University for college. Issei's first choice of college was Kuou City University where Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina are attending. He was able to score high enough on the national college admissions exam to receive a seat for the Kuou City University entrance exam but he failed to get enough points on that exam to secure admission.

As he looks around in the train car he is currently riding, he finds many empty seats, giving him the feeling that Sainan is not an attractive destination. Issei takes a deep breath and thinks about the events that brought him here.

"I can't believe I did so poorly on that entrance exam. Now, I can't even go to the same university Rias and Akeno-san go to. Kiba is going to University of Kyoto. Asia, Xenovia, and Irina are all going to Kuou City University with Rias and Akeno-san. Even Saji got into University of Tokyo, the best university in Japan. Then, there's me. Why does life have to be so hard?"

Issei has never been an excellent student. He and his two friends spent too much time spying on girls and watching pornographic films through the night. Now only did all three of them get the ire from most of the females in high school, they also got the ire from teachers for extremely low grades. Issei was able to improve through the Occult Research Club, but most of the improvements went towards his physical abilities. Issei did have some intellectual improvements, but that was not enough to get him ready for the difficult admission exams.

Meanwhile, his two friends, Matsuada and Motohama, continue to flunk and are now stuck in cram school, hoping to get better scores for the national college admissions exam next year. They both planned to set up a secret porn shop after they graduated from high school, a perfect solution for their sexual desires, but failed because they were underage and could not get permission from their parents. Issei looks at the window and continues.

"Maybe I should have waited another year and go to cram school like Matsuada and Motohama. After all, it won't hurt to be one year behind from Asia and the others. After all, I am a Devil. Devils have long lives so a one year wait isn't too bad."

Issei then thinks about the decision from a larger perspective.

"If I did stay for another year, I'll be very bored at home. Rias and Akeno-san are currently in college so it is going to be as quiet as it was before I met Rias. They haven't returned home once during the entire school year. Well, I could use the time to catch up on all the porn videos that I was unable to watch before."

Issei then resents sharing his room with Rias and Asia. "I am jealous that Matusada and Motohama can watch videos without other people peeping at them. I miss the old days. Whenever I try to watch something, Rias and Asia join in. Also, Rias and my mom secretly threw out of my collection of Momozono videos last week. It's so embarrassing." Issei then pictures the event in his mind.

"Issei doesn't need all this junk."

"Wow, I can't believe that Issei had this many pornographic magazines. This is way more than I thought."

"No Rias, wait! Please let me keep those. Those are limited edition items and worth a lot."

"Issei-san! If you really wanted porn, you should just ask me," says Asia.

"Same here, Issei. You always have me around so what's the point of reading all this?"

"No! Why can't I have the best of both worlds? I'll have fewer things to share about with my friends!"

Back in the present, Issei continues to think about his decision. "Anyways, that entrance exam was hard. I don't ever want to go back to preparing for those exams ever again. I guess this was a better choice."

Issei tries to calm down as he looks out the large windows on both sides of the passenger car of the train. He can see large acres of farmland on both sides. The farmlands help Issei calm as he tries to think about the positives of going to Sainan for college.

"I'm sure everyone will miss me, especially Rias. Asia too. They'll surely visit me during the holidays. Maybe I'll get accepted to Kuou City University next year and transfer there. I'll get to be with Rias again. Ehehe… I'll just have to study hard and sign up for the exams again." Issei then daydreams about him reuniting with Rias.

"Issei, welcome back! I'm glad we can now go to college together."

"Yes, Rias. It's so nice to be back. I was so lonely without you. Sainan University was so boring."

"That's alright. In fact, we're going to celebrate your return by letting you stay in our all-girls suite. I even reserved a space right here you here."

"…and it's right next to me too. You're going to get all the therapy you missed out while you were at Sainan."

"…and we get to go on a devil-angel adventure at Kuou."

Issei then pictures all five girls hugging him while he falls asleep on the bed.

"Ah, such paradise… I can't wait!"

Suddenly, Issei is rudely awakened by the public announcement system inside the train.

"Ding Dong! This is your conductor speaking. The train will be arriving at Misora station shortly. Passengers whose destination is Misora, please prepare to disembark."

"Aw man! Why did you have to interrupt me? I was having a good dream." Everyone else looks at Issei with a puzzled face.

The announcement continues with information regarding transfer to other trains. As people get on and off the train, Issei quickly pulls out the map and looks through it. He follows his current route and calculates how far he has travelled from Kuou Town.

"This trip is going to take forever. There's still quite a long way to go. I'm only about halfway there. Maybe this is why no one wants to go to school there."

As the train continues its journey, Issei brings out the "Welcome" packet and starts reading through it. He is a little nervous regarding his new life at Sainan University. He has only visited it a few times, mainly to see the results of his university entrance exam.

"I wonder what this university is going to be like. I hope there are lovely girls with big boobs at this place. Maybe everyone here won't mind my lecherous desires. It will be something nice to have in the absence of Rias." Issei then turns to his peerage pieces. "I can even start building my peerage here. By the time Rias comes for a visit, I'll be able to impress her with my awesome lineup of peerage. I might even get ahead of Akeno-san and Kiba. My peerage will be more attractive and powerful than yours, Kiba."

Issei then remembers what he said earlier and puts away his peerage pieces. "No! I should not be thinking about this. I am here to study. That's right, study. I am here to study hard and prove myself worthy of transferring back to Kuou City University. Since devils live long lives, I have plenty of time to build my peerage group. The Great War has ended long ago and the terrorist movements in the underworld, the heavens, and this world have all been brought under control. The Khaos Brigade has finally dissolved and many of old-timer leaders have retired. There's no more need to quickly build up my peerage group. Plus, I won't have to worry about the rating games if I postpone my dreams of building a harem peerage group."

After a few more hours, the conductor speaks through the public announcement system again. "Ding Dong! This is your conductor speaking. The train will be arriving at Sainan station, the terminus of the White Line, shortly. After that, the train will be going out of service. All passengers must disembark at this station."

Issei looks out the windows and finds that the train has entered a large populated city filled with many convenience stores and a large shopping center in the background. The train finally comes to a complete stop at Sainan station.

"It looks like I am here. Time really passed by quickly." Issei gathers his belonging and steps off the train. The moment he steps off the train, he begins to feel a strange aura around him. The aura feels similar to the aura back in Kuou City. Issei stops before the turnstiles and tries to understand the strange aura around him.

"So, this is Sainan City? For some reason, I can feel a strange aura wandering around this city. It might be because this place is home to one of the devil clans. Maybe it is home to one of the angel clans. Or maybe it's owned by some magical creature. I have to figure out what this is."

"Sir! Please keep moving. You're blocking the exits," an old man interrupts Issei from behind.

"Oh! Sorry." Issei exits the station and tries to feel the aura in the open streets of Sainan.

"This place does feel weird. This aura nearly matches the aura back in Kuou. There has to be a devil clan or an angel clan somewhere. Oh well, they should be able to sense my presence as well. I hope that they don't mistake me as a stray devil or think that I am trying to invade their territory."

Issei calls the devils and angels to come out. The only responses he gets are puzzled expression from all the passersby. Issei continues to wait for a response until his watch beeps.

"Oh no! I'm late. I was supposed to be at the dorms by 6:30 PM. I'm going to miss the check in time. Shit! I've got to hurry."

With that in mind, Issei heads over to the dormitories of Sainan College.


	3. The Mysterious Student

**Author's Note: **It is interesting to see people making conclusions when only two chapters are released. This is only the beginning and I haven't unleashed any of the major plot points yet. I am still working on them at the moment.

This chapter mostly pulls elements from To Love-Ru OVA. I hope the events presented here give Issei enough curiosity to keep his eyes on him.

There were some more parts about Issei's curiosity. However, I decided to leave that part out. Depending on how this story goes, I may not need that extra bit of element at all.

Published 2/18/2015

**Chapter 3:**

**The Mysterious Student**

"Room 251. It must be this room here."

Issei quickly finds his room and moves in. Given his extraordinary strength from the training with Tannin and his red dragon power, Issei is able to move all his belongings in without any trouble. When he finally gets a chance to sit down on his bed, he observes the room he will be bound to for the next year. Like all of the student dormitories in this college, the place looks like a furnished prison cell. The only difference is that there are no bars in front of the doors.

"This is sure going to be a boring place for the next few years. I am already missing Rias and Asia just looking at this place. The probably have a better setup in their dormitories since their college is more prestigious. Maybe it even looks like a hotel with two western-style beds next to each other. There's probably top notch maid service over there too."

Issei tries to lie down on his bed but accidentally bumps his head. "Ouch! Even this bed is hard as rock. What a very cheap facility."

"Hey you man, over here." Issei rolls around in his bed and sees his new roommate on the other side of the room. His roommate is sitting up staring at him with thick glasses.

"You have been here for more than 10 minutes and you still haven't noticed me? From the looks of you, you probably like to hog the room all to yourself with those stupid decorations."

"What are you talking about and who are you anyways?" Issei tries to understand his words as he feels the unwelcome vibes from his new roommate.

"You are Issei Hyoudou, right? You know it is improper not to introduce yourself first. Have your parents taught you this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to ignore you. Ehehe… Nice to meet you. You are right that I am Issei Hyoudou. What is your name?"

"I am Ken Carbin." Ken quickly shakes Issei's hands and returns to his bed.

"Listen, Hyoudou-san, let's get things straight. First, I hate H. Second, I am not supposed to be here. I was supposed to go to Tokyo Institute of Technology, but I missed the deadline to apply so I am stuck here. That leads to number three, I want a sterile environment that will let me study and earn good grades for me to transfer over there. That means nothing except peace and quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, whatever. You should know that this is my room too." Issei pulls out his collection of female model posters, making Ken angry. Ken gets the relief when the dorm supervisor comes to inspect their dorm room.

"Hello. So you are Issei and you are Ken, correct? I am here to make sure that everyone is checked in and there is nothing wrong with the move-in process."

Both of them nod. The dorm supervisor then spots Issei's posters. "Issei, I haven't gone over the rules yet, but one of the rules is not to put any inappropriate decorations up. I know you are at the age, but your posters are too distracting for an educational environment. You can be cited for putting those posters up so put those away." The dorm supervisor exits and leaves Issei with a disgruntled face. Issei, not wanting to deal with Ken anymore, decides to move with his laptop computer to the lounge in the middle of the hallway. Inside the lounge are large sofas and tables. There is also a small kitchen nearby for people who want to cook.

"This place is much better. I really wish I can make this place my room. Why did I get paired up with such as jerk? I don't know anybody here so I really didn't have a choice."

By the time Issei's laptop has completely booted, his ComTalk application starts to buzz. Issei quickly hovers over to the icon and clicks on it.

"Huh? Rias is on the line? I guess I am connected to a network. That was fast." Issei answers it.

"Hello, Issei. I am calling to check on my dear servant. It looks like you made it fine."

"Hey Rias. Yeah, the travel portion went pretty well," Issei enthusiastically answers.

"That's good to hear. So, how is your new life at Sainan? Anything new you would like to share with me?"

"Umm…" Issei organizes his thoughts. "It's horrible. This place is weird. My dorm room looks like a prison cell and I have an annoying roommate to deal with."

"Interesting. I am sure you will have exciting adventures from this point forward."

"This point forward? How? I'll probably feel more miserable than before. Sigh! If only I got into Kuou City University. I really want to be with Asia, Akeno-san, and you."

"Don't worry, Issei. I'll do anything to help out my fiancé. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Well, Rias, is it possible for me to transfer to Kuou City University? I still want to be with you. Your school is probably better."

"Don't worry Issei, leave that all to me. You will get your wish. Just focus on your studies."

"Thanks." The conversation ends. Now that Issei feels a lot better after talking to Rias, he starts preparing for his first day of class.

"It looks like I have Japanese History in the morning. Then, there is Chemistry next. To be honest, I don't know where I would go from here. I am still undeclared and I have to make my choice by the end of my second year. Devils have long lives, but humans don't."

Before Issei can look through the rest of his schedule, he hears a loud thump followed by a long stream of noises. Issei walks over to the window and finds a strange boy on the floor with books on top of him.

"This place is sure weird. Now, there is a clumsy boy who falls in the middle of a flat hallway. How is that even possible? Everything doesn't make sense."

"Hey Yuuki-kun! Are you alright? I can help you if you want." A blue-haired girl offers this boy some help.

"That's OK. I can do it by myself." The person gets up and tries to pick up all the books he dropped. Being heavy, the books disrupt his balance, making him fall all over again, this time with a surprise.

"Gyaaaaa!" Issei could hear screams followed by a series of slaps. He quickly races over to see the aftermath of this boy. The boy has fallen again, this time under the blue-haired girl's underwear. There are also many girls kicking and yelling at him.

"What a monkey!"

"You're such a pervert!"

"You're the worst."

Issei watches as the boy quickly begs for forgiveness. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"Seriously, you're getting too old for this. Who the hell slips on carpet?" The girls walk off, leaving the boy alone.

"I feel so ashamed to be in the same dormitory with such a weird kid. He slips on rough carpet and manages to lunge himself towards girls' underwear."

Issei then compares the boy to him. "But… it does make me feel jealous. I wish such accidents happen to me too. No, I must be pure. If I copy him, I will get frowns from Rias and Asia. This kid probably doesn't have any girlfriends or engagement yet so he can do it without much trouble. Sometimes I wish I can be free like him."

Issei's theory is questioned when he sees another girl approach him. She has short pink hair and is shorter than the blue-haired girl he saw earlier.

"Good evening, Rito-san! Don't worry about what just happened; accidents always happen. Here, take this. This plant will decorate your dorm room very nicely. It will also help you refreshed after a long day of difficult lessons."

"Ah, thanks. Momo. I'll take it into my room later."

"Oh, you better hurry. Onee-san is waiting for you upstairs as well." As the boy walks off, another girl with pink hair approaches him. This time, her hair is slightly longer than the person before.

"Hey, Rito. I have a present for you too. It's a nice teddy bear that Haruna and I picked at the mall."

"Oh, thank you," Rito takes the teddy bear as well.

"Don't get me wrong! I am here to make sure you don't act perverted. You better remember that you are also Ane-ue's fiancée."

"Same here. I am here to keep your morality on your toes, Yuuki-kun. You are already an adult and your actions are unacceptable in the real world. Got it?" A black-haired girl approaches the boy from another angle. As more girls approach the boy with gifts and invitations, Issei is stuck trying to analyze the situation.

"Is this a dream? How can it be? Isn't this the same person that got beaten up by the girls? How can this person grope girls while getting the same level of admiration as Kiba? …and he has a girlfriend too? How was he able to get one?"

"I see you're watching that boy over there. Doesn't that make you feel jealous?" Issei turns around and finds someone standing next to him.

"Well, a little bit. Do you know him personally? How can get girls despite his mistreatment of them?"

"I don't know him personally, but I went to the same high school as him. You are looking at Rito Yuuki, the biggest pervert back in high school. His perversion is so horrible that he is always discussed by the Morals Committee. I was one of the members. His acts of indecency includes showing up in school naked, wedging himself between the legs of girls, and groping girls' breasts. He has been moderated many times, but with a principal as bad as this boy, he was always let go. I hope this university thoroughly gives him the makeover he missed out on in high school."

"What! No fair." Issei thinks in his mind. "I wanted to do those too and get away with it. When I was in high school, the farthest I have ever gotten is peeking into the girl's locker room. Before I met Rias, I would never get the chance. Matsuada and Motohama always take the jackpot and I get the beating. Why can't I have a high school life just like him? Life is just not fair!"

"Don't you feel enraged when you see this? You are probably thinking how this boy is able to attract so many girls too. There's nothing spectacular about him. He has good athletic skills, but that's it. He is always near the bottom of the class rank and always has to take remedial classes. It's surprising he somehow made it here. If I could, I would throw all my hatred and stress on Rito."

"So his name is Rito, eh?"

"Yes, that's all you need to know about him. Don't even try to befriend him. He'll make you angry. All those beautiful girls around him will defend this worthless boy vigorously so there's no hope if you wish to lure them away."

"Interesting analysis. Thanks for the input." Issei watches the boy next to him leave and join the other boys in beating down Rito. The fight lasts for a good minute before the dorm supervisor arrives. Issei has something else on his mind.

"That Rito boy has the ability to attract girls even though he does many indecent acts on them? The girls would also defend him? Why would the other boys get insanely jealous at him? I am sure there is something inside of him that gives him such powers. Maybe it's a Sacred Gear."

Issei becomes more curious about Rito that his head starts to hurt. Issei sees the same blue-haired girl guiding him upstairs. Waiting for him at the stairs is another pink-haired girl, this time with extra long hair matching the length of Rias's hair.

"I don't understand. How is it possible that he is a ladies' man? He doesn't have the looks and intelligence of Kiba. This is beyond my thinking power."

Issei's curiosity reaches a point where he summons his familiar to watch over Rito. He outfits his familiar (a flying ship) with cameras, microphones, and sensors to spy and track all of Rito's movements.

"Now, show me all the secrets of this Rito boy."

In the meantime, Issei tests his Bilingual technique.


End file.
